Untitled Journey
by CrimsonxVelvet
Summary: Harry Potter's on his journey to destroy the Horcruxes. The only problem is, there's always trouble his way... [ Brand new. Began: March 14th, 2006. ] Title will be thought of during the process. So, it's unknown.


**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Nighttime Visit.**

**Disclaimer:** _Will I own anything? No._

**Author's Note:** _Whee! I get a word to say? XD Umm, this is a fan fiction I just began with, so don't hope for the second chapter too soon. All the chapters will be short, or long… size doesn't matter. To point out, as long as the quality works, then quantity isn't needed._

* * *

The crisp wind settled upon the grounds, autumn leaves sporadically fleeting about until reaching upon the damp earth. Misty clouds lingered in the sky, showing the hint of a storm approaching any moment in an hour or more. A young wizard had been venturing off with companions whom had been persuaded in accompanying him on his pursuit. It had taken quite a deal of difficulty at the moment, but eventually they were off on one adventure that would lead to a chain of events.

With his wand out forth, a shine of Lumos had been used as sort of like a Muggle flashlight for the group of young witches and wizards, just to see where they were going. However, thank Merlin it had been dark out for the Muggles, seeing that the magical group had to be cautious. If a Muggle was to find them using a wand to light up the night, it would take an excellent Obliviator to settle the situation. The leader of this group, who had his wand lit, had been The Chosen One, or known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

However, for his companions, he was simply Harry James Potter.

"So—is this where—?" Ron began to question, but couldn't seem to get the words out.

"—it all happened? Yeah." Harry answered, recalling back to the thoughts he had running through his mind throughout the whole journey. He had been longing to visit the site where his parents died, even though it didn't seem to help him out with his emotions. Unfortunately, he seemed reluctant to even approach any farther.

"Harry, are you completely sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked. A look of concern filled the chocolate orbs in her eyes. It was her parents that didn't want her to do this in the first place. However, they gave her the option that if this was for the better, she may do as she wish. After all, she was of age to live through the Wizarding world as an adult, and to make decisions of her own.

"Yeah—" he paused, "yeah, I'm positive." Harry answered straight forth, giving no sign of faltering, while through his mind he wished there was something more easier to do than linger outside on the doorsteps where Voldemort once visited; that Halloween night, when a flash of green light would appear, and the death of two beloved parents who would give their whole lives to save their only son. Their son that now grew up as perhaps the only person to get rid of Lord Voldemort from existing in the world; to get rid of Lord Voldemort's attempts of killing Muggles in his path while getting closer of killing Harry.

He had been, perhaps, the only person in connection with Lord Voldemort through the Prophecy back in the Hall of Prophets in the Ministry of Magic. Though Harry recollected his thoughts to the fact that Neville Longbottom, who had also accompanied him on this journey, had also been another suspect for the Prophet; but, Lord Voldemort had only chosen the one who's parents thrice defied him, who would seem more of a threat… who could easily get rid of perhaps the most darkest of Wizards known since Grindlewald's days.

"So, are we just going to stand here, or what?" Ron spoke, which brought Harry out of his thoughts and focused back to his task that lies ahead.

"Er—yeah," Harry replied. One deep breath and he inched forward, glancing around at the ground for any signs of a grave marker. He couldn't find any in the front yard. Turning around to the side of the building, which resembled almost like the Shrieking Shack back in Hogsmeade Village, Harry found himself being called.

"Harry, where are you going?"

It was Ginny. Harry turned around, his wand focused more downward to the ground, to reply. "Just looking to see—if there are any—graves where my parents should be buried at," he said, his tone a little high, which proved he was definitely nervous. He rarely heard much from Ginny since the day he claimed they should not be together, and it felt more of a relief to hear her call his name. However, he knew it was for the best to reveal no feelings to Ginny, which would make one less of a victim to Voldemort, even if she had fallen for the plot in the Chamber years ago.

"We'll stay here," Hermione spoke softly.

"We can't just let him wander alone!" Ron snapped.

"Alone, Ron," Hermione stated. "He would at least need a moment or two to sink in any thoughts or memories, if any, to himself… silently… alone."

"Er—you didn't really need to," Harry spoke before Ron could let out any more words. "Though, I guess I would like a moment alone with my parents."


End file.
